


Tumblr Requests

by FormaldeHound



Category: Osomatsu san
Genre: F/M, Ficlets, Gore, Multi, Polymatsu, Semi-Public Sex, Tumblr, Yandere, some are smut some are fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormaldeHound/pseuds/FormaldeHound
Summary: Just some little drabbles from my tumblr!It's only Oso-San right now, but feel free to come on over and request other stuff!My tumblr is formalde-hound.





	1. Acquaintances (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first request was for a fluffy scenario of Ichimatsu introducing you to some of his cat friends!

Karamatsu hissed and reflexively yanked his hand back when you pressed the alcohol-soaked gauze to his forearm. You grabbed his wrist in an iron grip and pulled it back towards you.  
“Stop being such a baby. I’ve told you at least a hundred times not to mess with Ichi’s cats. I’m not sure what you expect at this point.”  
He visibly wilted at your scolding, but didn’t reply. Once the scratches had been thoroughly cleaned, you tossed the blood-spotted gauze in the trash and left with the second eldest in tow.  
“Why won’t the darling angels accept my affection?” he asked with exaggerated distress.  
You grimaced, unsure of how to tell him that Ichimatsu had supposedly conditioned them to be aggressive towards him. At least that was what what the others had told you.  
“Maybe you’re just more of a dog person,” you offered with a smile. Fortunately your reply was accepted. Karamatsu headed out for the day, taking care not to touch his fresh wounds when he rolled up his hoodie sleeves. You waved goodbye and shut the door before narrowing your eyes.  
You threw open the door and leaned against the frame, giving Ichimatsu an accusatory look. He furrowed his brow upon seeing the expression.  
“What?”  
“You know what, Ichi. I just arrived to see Karamatsu dangling off the edge of the roof. Can you guess why?”  
He turned away, raising a fist to cover a knee-jerk grin. He did not look the least bit apologetic.  
“Don’t smile, oh my gosh! Listen, your cats attack your poor bother all the time and run from me whenever I get too close. You’ve got to work with them a little.”  
His focus returned to you, confusion in his eyes.  
“They run from you?”  
You glanced over at the wall, then back to him. “Yeah?”  
He didn’t look pleased with that. He mumbled for you to stay put while he exited the room. You seated yourself on the worn couch against the wall as you waited, eyes scanning the familiar surroundings. Ichimatsu returned holding a small blue bag with a cartoon cat printed on one side. He crossed the room, opened the window, and gave the bag a few good shakes before sitting down beside you in his previous spot. Seconds later, a few mewling alley cats came leaping through the window. A large Bombay black cat landed gracefully on the windowsill, shimmering green eyes peering at you. It swiveled around and swatted playfully at a small, plump orange tabby as it tried to haul itself up onto the ledge. The smaller cat dropped back down with a discontented meow and waited for the first to enter the room. You smiled as a Persian cat jumped up onto the furniture with you, gently pressing its paw onto your thigh as if testing the waters. When you slowly raised a hand to scratch the top of its head, it purred loudly and settled comfortably onto your lap.  
“See? They’re not bad,” Ichimatsu assured you, feeding the fluffy cat in your lap a treat, “that’s Marshmallow. She loves attention.”  
A huge smile spread across your face.  
“Marshmallow? No, that is too cute!”  
Pure glee filled your voice and you squealed at the little cat in your lap, who flattened her ears in response to the noise.  
“And that,” he pointed to the tabby from before as it approached the two of you, “is ESP Kitty.”  
You cocked your head at him. The feline hopped right up onto Ichimatsu’s lap for a snack, and you finally noticed the tiny blue glasses that somehow fit perfectly on his face. Tiny fangs protruded out over his chin, which you found too adorable to handle.  
“He used to be able to talk.”  
Your previous confusion evolved into utter bewilderment. Ichimatsu couldn’t help but let out an amused snort at your face.  
“It’s a long story. He could read people’s thoughts too. He was like a living lie detector.”  
You giggled and looked down at the bespectacled cat before using your remaining hand to pet under his chin.  
“That sounds horrible,” you admitted.  
Ichimatsu hummed and nodded in agreement. After a moment, a question rose to your lips.  
“Ichi, why did you seem so surprised that your cats didn’t particularly care for me?”  
His brown eyes flicked over towards you for a brief second before recovering his usual bored facade and he looked away from you with a scowl. You didn’t fail to notice the blush that dusted his cheeks.  
“They like who I like,” he stated simply, eyes still focused intently on ESP Kitty. That statement caused a temporary halt in all mental function. A split second later, a million thoughts sprang forward in a jumbled, tangled mess. You settled back into a relaxed position on the couch, biting your lip and trying to suppress the ear-to-ear grin that threatened to stretch across your face.  
“Oh.”


	2. Movie Night (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This request was for a cute scenario of Oso playing with Reader's hair! Enjoy~!

You yawned, eyelids drooping as the latest box office hit played on your television. Osomatsu had texted you during work to tell you that he had bought it. The question of how he got the money was one you didn’t dare to ask. Not that it really mattered; you had both been dying to see the film since its initial release in theaters. However, with your busy work schedule and other nonsense that always seemed to come up at the worst possible time, you had missed the opportunity. You were thrilled to finally see it. Your days of avoiding the Internet in fear of spoilers were finally over. Still, no matter how interested you were, it was growing incredibly difficult to keep your eyes open. That day had been particularly unkind to you, though you tried not to let it show when you got home. Osomatsu had ordered takeout for the two of you so that no one needed to cook, which was certainly nice. He had patiently waited for you to take a relaxing bath while he set out some snacks and let the previews play. You tried your best to look like your usual bright self around him, but in truth you were exhausted. He seemed to notice too, if the odd looks he kept giving you were any indication. He asked if you were alright during dinner and had dropped the subject when you insisted that you were just fine, but he didn’t look as though he believed you at all.  
The movie was at most halfway over by the time your vision started blurring. There was simply no keeping your eyes open as you felt your body sag into Osomatsu’s shoulder. You could just barely hear his quiet cooing over your groggy state. He gave you a small nudge, to which you replied with a hoarse hum of acknowledgement.  
“Babe, why don’t you go to bed?”  
You shook your head, curling into his side with your eyes still closed.  
“Wanna stay with you,” you yawned again, “n’ finish the movie.”  
He let out an airy laugh.  
“Here, lay down on my lap, then.”  
His legs did serve as a much better pillow than his shoulder. You shuffled and settled into a more comfortable position with your head in his lap. A serene smile graced your lips while Osomatsu’s warm hand settled on your head. You couldn’t hold back a groan as he scratched and petted your scalp. He brushed back a few strands of unruly hair that had fallen over your face and combed his fingers through your locks. You could feel his digits massaging the back of your skull and tangling themselves in your hair as he watched the movie. The sounds of the intense battle taking place on screen faded to background noise, your fuzzy mind failing to focus on anything but Oso’s ministrations. It only took a few minutes for you to drift off.  
You were only vaguely aware of the TV turning off at some point.  
“Alright, here we go.” Osomatsu grunted before you felt your body moving. Your boyfriend carried you through the house, taking care not to bump you into the walls or furniture in the dark, and eventually placed you on your soft bed. He pulled the blankets over your form and gave you a small peck on your forehead.  
“Night, babe.”  
You managed to find your voice for just a moment and you mumbled a goodnight. The mattress shifted as Osomatsu joined you in bed, just seconds before you fell asleep once more.


	3. Delicious (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly smutty request- Reader goes on a date and the Matsuno boys end up stuck under the table! Chaos ensues.

You twirled around in front of the mirror, smiling at your own reflection. Over an hour had gone into preparing your current look, and your work had certainly paid off. Just as you leaned in to check the details of your makeup, your phone started vibrating from its place on the counter. You picked it up, grimacing at the Matsuno Household’s contact on screen. After debating what to do for a few seconds, you opted to answer.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey, sugar,” Osomatsu’s unmistakable voice greeted from the other end of the line, “we were just wondering if you felt like grabbing a drink with us!”  
“I, uh,” you gulped as your eyes trailed back to the mirror, “I’m sorry guys, I can’t tonight.”  
“Why not? Are you alright?” Todomatsu’s voice chimed in.  
“Yeah, I’m fine, I just…”  
_Spit it out._  
“I have a date.”  
Silence.  
You glanced at your screen, wondering if the connection had failed, but the call was still going. You raised the phone to your ear again, preparing to ask if anyone was there, but Choromatsu’s meek voice stopped you.  
“It’s fine, maybe some other time! Have fun!”  
You thanked him and ended the call, allowing yourself to breathe once again. With that, it was time to leave.  
You arrived at the upscale restaurant feeling entirely out-of-place. Even with your nicest attire, you felt dull in comparison to the wealthy ladies and gentlemen who strolled in and out of the establishment. Your date met you outside of the entrance, complimenting your appearance. That made you feel a bit more at ease. You took his arm and made your way indoors. The two of you sat down at a booth towards the center of the massive dining area. A flash of purple caught your eye, drawing your attention, but the apparition had seemingly vanished as quickly as it had appeared. The wealthy young man across from you brought your focus back to the matter at hand by making some small talk with you. He turned out to be a pretty good conversationalist. You ordered drinks, told a few stories, laughed at each other’s jokes, and eventually ordered food. When the waitress walked away, your eyes were drawn to the aquarium on the wall not far behind her. Your eyes widened when you saw six identical heads ducking down behind the glass.  
“I’ll be right back, I’m going to wash my hands before we eat.”  
You dismissed your date with a sweet smile before directing a livid glare at the fish tank.  
“Hey. Hey! I can see you!” you called, trying to be as discreet as possible.  
One head popped up, followed by two more, and then the other three. You pointed sternly to the cushioned bench across from you, and the lot of them rushed over to have a seat. They all looked like children caught with their hands in a cookie jar; back rigid, brow creased, hands folded in their lap.  
“What in the hell are you doing here?”  
Your eyes glanced over towards the bathroom to make sure your dinner partner wasn’t returning.  
“We’re sorry,” Karamatsu spoke up first, “we didn’t mean to-”  
“Oh no, you gotta hide!”  
Panic coursed through your veins at the sight of your date returning. He fussed with his outfit as he walked, luckily not paying attention to your table. Without hesitation, your friends all dove under the table, covered by the long tablecloth. You relaxed when your dialogue continued right where it left off. Eventually, your food arrived on a hot plate. It smelled tantalizing enough to make your mouth water. The sextuplets hiding under your table were forgotten entirely as you got lost in the taste of your meal and your entertaining conversation. That is, until you felt the ghostly trace of a finger along your calf. It continued for a moment, mostly unnoticed, until another curious hand joined it by feeling up the top of your leg. You only allowed a few seconds of this before delivering a blind yet harsh kick. You covered the pained grunt of one of the boys with a loud cough.  
“Are you alright?”  
You nodded, taking a sip of sweet wine, “yeah, my food just went down the wrong way.”  
Two hands held your ankles down. You nearly inhaled your next drink of wine. Trying your best to ignore the mischief taking place under the table, you asked the man across from you about his work. He was modest as he explained his job to you, but his success was clear no matter how much he played it down.  
You felt a warm hand running along the inside of your thigh. Your body temperature spiked as you tried to remain focused. You nearly launched yourself out of your seat when an unknown pair of lips joined the wandering hands. Another one felt the back of your legs. One of them pinched the side of your thigh and you had to swallow a yelp. You started to panic again as the creeping hands grew closer and closer to the skirt of your dress. One of them pressed into the back of your knee, forcing you to bite your lip as to keep from bursting into laughter. Jyushimatsu knew that was one of your most ticklish spots. You squirmed uncomfortably, trying to escape any one of the sextuplets, but not a single one relented. You could feel two sets of lips against your soft skin, one leaving feathery kisses and the other sloppily latching on and sucking. The second pair bit you, causing you to cry out. Your date froze just before his fork made it to his mouth and stared at you with wide eyes.  
“Sorry! I’m so sorry, this dress zipper just poked me in the back.”  
You reached behind you to fiddle with the zipper that was in no way at fault for your outburst.  
“You’re struggling over there, huh?” he questioned with an amiable laugh. You giggled along with him. He had no idea.  
The wriggling fingers that had previously occupied the back of your legs moved to your sides. You froze, gritting your teeth and trying your hardest not to react.The rest of the date continued just like that, with you hardly able to concentrate on anything but the hands groping you beneath the table. You wanted to throw yourself on the ground and praise the high heavens when your date ended. Not because of your partner; he had been a pleasure to talk to. No, your rage was all directed at six same stupid faces. Your date bid you a goodnight with a kiss on your knuckles and climbed into a cab. You, on the other hand, waited for the sheepish Matsuno brothers to come dragging out of the restaurant behind you. You took a moment to glare at them in utter disbelief before you let them hold it.  
“What the fuck was that?”  
They flinched at the harshness of your voice. Osomatsu opened his mouth, but you weren’t done.  
“What did I ever do to you guys?! Why would you try to ruin my date and publicly humiliate me? Is it spite or do you all just share the same twisted sense of humor?”  
Ichimatsu mumbled your name, eyes begging you to ease up a bit, but by that point you were seething.  
“You’re awful. All of you. Do me a favor and lose my number. I don’t want to hear from you again.”  
You swiveled on your heel and started to leave, their frantic voices calling out behind you. You whipped out your phone and requested a ride through Uber. While you waited, the sound of someone clearing their throat sounded behind you. You looked back with a steely gaze to see Choromatsu.  
“Get lost,” you spat, eyes turning back to the road.  
“We’re really sorry. We didn’t intend to ruin your date, but… The truth is, we were jealous.”  
That piqued your interest, though it did nothing to subdue your anger.  
“We wanted to take you somewhere kinda nice, too. We all decided it was uh,” he gulped, “time to… confess our feelings.”  
You peered at him out of the corner of your eyes.  
“Feelings?”  
He nodded, wringing his hands nervously. The others came up behind him, Osomatsu placing a hand on the green-clad brother’s shoulder.  
“Yeah, we like you. We were planning to finally take you out but then that pompous ass came in and sorta ruined everything.”  
You sighed.  
“Guys, we’ve been out a hundred times before-”  
“No,“ Totty whined, “we wanted this to be _special!_ ”  
You looked down at the ground and blinked, mind lost somewhere between glee, fury, and befuddlement.  
“So, you’re all interested in me?”  
Jyushimatsu laughed, “it was obvious!”  
“-to everyone except you, apparently,” Ichimatsu added.  
“We wish to give you a night filled with romance and passion beyond your wildest dreams!” Karamatsu swooped in and kissed the top of your hand. It was different from the one you had received earlier, but he held a certain charm in his shaky, yet bold actions. Finally, your driver pulled up to the curb.  
“I, um…” you smiled, “yeah, I’d love that. I’ll see you guys then!”  
You ran off towards the car feeling like a lovestruck little kid.  
After that little performance in the restaurant, you had high expectations for your next date.


	4. Claimed (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This request was for the Matsuno brothers as yanderes! I had a little too much fun with this one. Warnings for *slight* sexual content and lotsa gore!

**Osomatsu:**

Perhaps this had been a mistake.  
You had left the bar with a coworker on your arm and a pleasant buzz in your skull. The two of you had made passes in your workplace from time to time, but now you were off the clock and very, very tipsy. The alcohol had given you just enough courage to finally make a move, and now you were stumbling back to your place while giggling like naughty children. Suddenly, he ushered you into a narrow alley between two buildings. You were pressed against the rough brick wall and your neck and shoulder were peppered with tiny kisses. It took your drunken mind a moment to catch up to what was going on. The alarm from your delayed realization was enough to sober you up a bit.  
"Wait, wait, not here," you huffed, pushing your coworker back a few inches by his chest. He pouted playfully.  
"Why not? It'll be fun."  
"What if someone notices us?"  
He chuckled quietly before leaning in slowly, pressing his lips to yours and slipping a hand under your shirt.  
"If you're quiet enough, they won't."  
You mentally shrugged. Without a second thought, you let your own hand roam down to his ass. A tight squeeze drew a choked noise from him. You were about to giggle at the reaction before something warm and wet hit your stomach. You looked down in confusion to see a serrated blade protruding from his abdomen and blood starting to spurt out around it.  
A hand entered your vision, grabbed your partner's collar, and yanked him back into the shadows. He cried out in pain from somewhere you couldn't quite place in the dark. Meanwhile, you struggled to keep your knees from buckling and were about to take off to find help before a soaked hand roughly grabbed your wrist. Your whole body cringed involuntarily. When you dared to look back, you were met with Osomatsu's casual smile. You had seen that same grin at least a hundred times, but something about it seemed much more sinister in that moment.  
"Hey, hey, calm down." He spoke in a soothing tone, sliding his slick hand up and linking his fingers with yours. You tried to tug your hand free, but his grip was like iron. He kissed the shell of your ear and whispered a promise just loud enough for you to hear.  
"He won't be a problem for us any more."

 

**Karamatsu:**

It didn't take long for you to fall for the second eldest Matsuno brother. His bold attitude and charming demeanor, amongst other endearing traits, swept you off your feet in no time. Others were often repelled by his over-the-top behavior, but it just made him even cuter to you.  
The only downside that you could find was his jealousy. He was mostly the timid type- not one to cause any confrontation with you or the person he thought you were getting a bit too friendly with. Still, you could occasionally spot him glaring daggers at nearly anyone you spoke to, especially his brothers. You found it strange that as the two of you grew closer, the gap between yourself and the other five grew larger. You brushed it off as them losing interest once they realized they didn't have a chance.  
One evening, you invited Karamatsu over to your place for a casual "movie night" date. He took longer than usual to reply, and his response was uncharacteristically short. When he showed up, however, nothing about him seemed off in the slightest. He wrapped you in a hug and showered you in flowery compliments and kisses as if he hadn't seen you in months. You excitedly popped in of your favorite films and snuggled up in the blankets alongside Karamatsu.  
About halfway through the movie, you dozed off. Your slumber was heavy enough that you slept entirely undisturbed until the next morning.  
Where you awoke was not your bed.  
Once your foggy mind reached full consciousness and you realized that your hands were tied to a post behind your back, panic set in immediately. You called out for help, unsure of how you had ended up in this situation. Your salvation came in the form of Karamatsu Matsuno.  
Or so you thought.  
He rushed over and crouched down, shushing you and wiping your tears with his hoodie sleeve. He then informed you that you couldn't alert his brothers of your presence, or else there would be severe consequences. He smiled warmly at the look of terror on your face before leaning in and leaving a trail of soft kisses down your neck.  
"Hush now, my darling. I'll take good care of you."  
His hand glided over the top of your thigh.  
"I'm the only one you'll ever need."

 

**Choromatsu:**

You never saw it coming.  
Choromatsu was always the shy type, rarely one to initiate so much as a conversation. He was always polite to you and did his best to shield you from some of his brothers' less-than-desirable antics (namely Osomatsu's). He was pleasant to be around and once you grew closer, you realized that the two of you actually had some similarities. Once he realized how passionate you were about some of your interests, he finally allowed himself to relax a bit in your presence.  
He was a total sleaze when it came to his precious idols, but you tried not to judge him for it. You had a few fantasies of your own, after all.  
One day, he invited you to come see his new place. It was a tiny apartment not far from his original home, but he was certainly proud of it. He made the two of you some hot green tea and you made small talk while the drinks cooled enough to consume. When you asked where his family was, he informed you that they had visited the day prior, and he didn't want you having to deal with the chaos. You smiled at the kind gesture and finally took a sip of tea. The two of you continued to talk as you usually did until the sun went down. As soon as the stars were beginning to dot the sky, you found yourself oddly tired. Upon seeing you yawn, Choromatsu invited you to stay the night while he slept on the couch. You reluctantly accepted the offer, slipped into one of his few comfortable shirts, and made your way to bed.  
The next morning, you woke up to unfamiliar surroundings. It took you a moment to remember the previous night and the fact that you had not gone home. You sat up and stretched, but froze when you felt an odd weight on your shoulders. You got up and ran to the bathroom, suddenly worried, to find a bulky metal contraption fastened around your neck like a collar. You quietly crept into the living room to see Choromatsu sitting on the couch, reading.  
"Good morning."  
You stared at him in confusion, wondering why he didn't even acknowledge the unwelcome device.  
"Choro... What's going on?"  
He closed his book with a smirk.  
"I'm glad you asked."  
He stood and sauntered over to you, holding you in place by your shoulders as he admired your new accessory.  
"This little gadget", he poked the collar, "is to make sure you don't step out of line. You will do as I say, _when_ I say, and will never leave this apartment unless I allow it. If you fail to meet my expectations, well..."  
He grabbed a small remote from a side table and pressed a green button. A jolt of electricity coursed through your body, forcing you down onto your knees. Sweat formed in a thin film on your skin while both hands tightly gripped the shock collar. Choromatsu snickered at your wide-eyed expression and started undoing his belt.  
"Let's start with your training, shall we?"

 

**Ichimatsu:**

The Matsuno sextuplets were no strangers to you.  
Still, no matter how many times you visited them or vice versa, the fourth eldest, Ichimatsu, was always distant. You found after a while though that that was just his personality; he had no personal problem with you.  
After a few weeks, gifts started arriving at your house. You were surprised to find that they had been sent from the Matsuno residence, and even more so that they came from Ichimatsu. Given their tendency to get into all sorts of mischief, you were somewhat afraid to open the first package. It sat in the foyer for about three days before curiosity got the best of you.  
Yet another surprise- it was an adorable cat plushie you had pointed out during one of your shopping trips with the boys. Your heart swelled at the kind gesture. You hadn't pegged Ichimatsu as the type to do something to thoughtful.  
The gifts kept coming. At least once a week, a box waited for you on your doorstep when you came home. You started to wonder why Ichimatsu wouldn't just give them to you in person, but you figured he was just too shy to do it, especially in front of all of his brothers. Eventually, you were able to thank him without any of said brothers overhearing. His face turned a shade of red that mimicked Osomatsu's favorite hoodie.  
After a while, though, the presents got a little creepy. He would send you things you had seen while shopping by yourself or with other friends. You received items that you had wanted to buy offline but couldn't afford. The gesture was nice, but it felt very strange. On top of that, he seemed to be avoiding you. Had you done something to upset him? Was this some elaborate prank?  
One cloudy evening, as expected, another box awaited your arrival on your welcome mat. This one, however, was haphazardly packed and appeared to only be held together by the massive amounts of tape he used. As you approached, an awful smell assaulted your nose. You looked around for the source, but couldn't spot anything unusual. You picked up the package and tore it open right there.  
Nothing could have prepared you for what you saw.  
You gasped and dropped the box. It landed on its side, and out rolled the rotting, bloody, severed head of your next-door neighbor.  
"She stared at you too much."  
You whirled around to see Ichimatsu standing at the bottom of your porch steps. He wore his hood up over his tangled black hair and a surgical mask over his face. You gaped at him in silence for a moment, unsure of what to believe or how to react.  
"Do you like it?"  
He stepped up towards you. You wanted to move- to run into your house, lock the door and grab your biggest knife- but your legs wouldn't budge. He removed a hand from his hoodie pocket, revealing dried blood stains on the skin. He ran his hand over your cheek as if he were petting one of his cats.  
"I only want the best for my beautiful kitten, after all."

 

**Jyushimatsu:**

It got tiring after a while.  
Sure, Jyushimatsu was a total joy to be around, but he was impossible to keep up with. You belonged in the company of people like Ichimatsu, who sat around and played with cats most of the day. Still, it was hard to say no to such a bright, cute face. Besides, you could use the sunlight and exercise.  
You panted and bent down to grab yet another baseball that Jyushimatsu had whacked across the field. Just as you did, a shadow blocked out the scorching sun. You looked up to see the concerned face of another male in a baseball uniform.  
"Are you alright? You look really tired."  
You slowly stood, ball in hand, to face the handsome player in front of you.  
"I'm alright, thank you. I'm about to take a break, no need to worry!"  
He nodded with a good-natured smile and jogged back over to his friends.  
You returned to Jyushimatsu, who had pulled up his shirt to wipe the sweat off of his face.  
"You tired too?"  
He nodded, his trademark grin just a tad bit weaker than usual.  
You waited while he cleaned up in the large restroom that doubled as a shower house. The three-person group from earlier entered as well, chatting amongst themselves. You sighed as sweat dampened your clothes, wondering how much longer you would have to wait.  
Then you heard a scream.  
Tossing modesty to the wind, you rushed into the bathroom to make sure everything was alright.  
Your eyes widened and your jaw dropped in horror at the sight before you. Jyushimatsu, still fully dressed, stood panting over one of three bodies that lay on the floor. The man's face was entirely bludgeoned, leaving bits of bone and blood splattered across the once clean tile. Jyushimatsu dropped his bloody bat and glared up at you, no trace of a smile on his filthy face. You were too afraid to make a sound.  
He walked over to you and wrapped you in a tight embrace. Such hugs usually gave you a strong sense of comfort, but in that moment you just wanted to run as far away as your legs would carry you.  
"Wait just a little longer. I've gotta clean up now!" When he pulled back, his cheery grin had returned. It was eerie when you paired that smile up with all of the blood on his skin and clothing.  
"Hah, I'm so glad you're all mine!"

 

**Todomatsu:**

Totty had planned a vacation.  
You were absolutely thrilled, having never visited the tropical island he mentioned. When you asked how he came up with the money, he told you that he had managed to win the getaway online. It was rather flattering that he had chosen to invite you, since he had so many other friends that he could've picked.  
You were about to burst from sheer excitement by the time you reached the airport. Your overpacked bags did little to slow you down when you rushed onto the plane, Todomatsu doing his best to keep up.  
The island was unlike anything you had ever seen. The next week passed in a blur of lively music, delicious food and absurd amounts of fun. You almost lost track of time.  
That is, until you ran out of clean clothes.  
You were certain that you had packed more than enough for a week-long stay. When you mentioned this to Todomatsu, he simply offered to buy you new outfits. You ended up shopping, but it didn't take long to notice that he dodged your questions every time you asked him when the vacation was supposed to end. Granted, you were in no hurry to go back home, but Totty was acting strange.  
When you arrived back at the small vacation house, your friend suggested that the two of you change and go out to dinner.  
"Hold on. Totty, I didn't care that much before but you're acting weird. Tell me when we're going home."  
He turned to you with an innocent smile.  
"We're not going home, silly."  
Your blood ran cold.  
He rolled his eyes and made his way over to you.  
"Listen, I'm giving you everything you could ever want! Why would you want to leave?"  
You stared at him in disbelief, hoping that this was a nightmare brought on by the massive amounts of sugar you had eaten before bed the previous night. Todomatsu grew visibly agitated by your lack of response, turning his back to you with a scoff.  
"Whatever. We're going out, so get ready. And I wouldn't suggest trying to get help, either. That won't go over well for you."  
A dangerous look flickered in his eyes when he turned back to see you still hadn't moved.  
"Oh, you don't want to go?"  
He started towards you again, grabbing something from the side pocket of his suitcase. Before you knew it, the tip of a knife blade was pointed directly at your eye.  
"It sure would be unfortunate if something happened to you on this vacation. What do you think- shark attack? Drowning? Food poisoning, even? I wonder..."  
Tears pooled in your eyes as you shook your head. He continued to glower at you, but stuffed the knife back into his bag.  
"That's what I thought. Now get ready! We're going to have lots of fun tonight..."


End file.
